M-145D Mobile Artillery Assault Platform
The M-145D Mobile Artillery Assault Platform (MAAP), commonly known as the Rhino, is a UNSC artillery tank, a plasma-basedhttp://www.gametrailers.com/player/usermovies/307185.html version was entering service in 2531. It saw its first deployment on Arcadia, where five were used to break through a Covenant energy shield. Though unusable in multiplayer, the Rhino is usable in the campaign, and plays similarly to the Cobra, including the sound effects of its artillery cannon. Appearance The Rhino seems to be a similar looking tank to the Scorpion Tank, with several differences. While it has a similar bogey set up for its tracks, it has six track sets. It's also greater in size, has a more robust gun turret, and an even more unconventional track layout. The tracks are in similar places as the Scorpion, but then there are two sets behind the vehicle, possibly providing better support for the large gun in front. There are also two stabilizers that deploy from the rear of the vehicle during long range bombardment. Stats *Air Damage: 0 *Vehicle Damage: 19 *Infantry Damage: 15 *Structure Damage: 42 *Defense: 36 Function thumb|250px|left|The tank like vehicle in this concept art picture is thought to be the Rhino, sharing traits such as grey armor, frontal configuration, and a similar large caliber artillery armament similar to its more powerful Scorpion cousin. The Rhino is meant to be a building destroyer, similar to the Destroyer class from Ensemble's previous game and the second to last of the Ensemble games altogether, Age of Mythology: The Titans. Its power is weaker than that of the Scorpion or the super powered Grizzly, but its base defense is stronger than the Scorpion's. A group of these tanks is powerful enough to take out other enemy heavy armor, but should be more of a fire support role alongside a large UNSC force, than a small group of these taking on a large Covenant army, but once fought into a Covenant base, a small group of these tanks could critically damage the Covenant's chances of winning, or could take the base out altogether (with the right amount of Infantry and Air Support supporting them). Its Y-button ability deploys it in a similar "lockdown" mode to that of the Cobra and Elephant, for a more powerful and longer range attack. Despite being armed with a 320mm gun, the only weapon usable on the Rhino is the prototype plasma mortar. The Rhino is a unit exclusive to the campaign of Halo Wars, where it is used in a couple of missions: on the level Dome of Light for a specific purpose - to eliminate a Covenant energy shield, and on the level Scarab as a bonus unit. After that, the Rhino is not seen again. It is unusable in multiplayer, but besides its importance to the plot, otherwise plays similarly to the Cobra artillery in terms of speed, firepower, and even the sound effects of its deployed artillery cannon. Trivia *Though appearing in several screenshots of the pre-Alpha test version of Halo Wars, later screenshots failed to show any sign of the unit, leading some to believe it had been cut from the game like the Cougar. It later returned in screenshots,http://kotaku.com/photogallery/halowarsnov17/1004655624?viewSize=thumb1280x1280 and the presence of the Rhino Hugger Achievement for the game confirmed its presence.http://www.xbox360achievements.org/game/halo-wars/achievements/ *It appeared that originally the Rhino was meant to be usable in both Campaign and Multiplayer in more widespread use due to early screenshots, such as a more defense heavy version of the Scorpion. However, for whatever reason, it was fallen back on considerably and given a much lesser role. *Curiously it isn't shown and listed in the Halo Wars game manual. This may be due to its very limited presence in the game itself.http://www.xbox.com/NR/rdonlyres/31804095-7B32-4CE2-A17E-3CB54A3692EF/0/HaloWars_MNL_EN.PDF *There is a tank of the same name in Command and Conquer: Red Alert 2, as well as the Warhammer 40,000 franchise. *The ship that supplied the Plasma Rhinos used by the crew of the Spirit of Fire was the Pillar of Autumn. *The Rhino's turret and gun barrel resemble the turret from the Tiger II Heavy Tank used by the German Army during World War II. Both share a design based on long range bombardment, a large caliber cannon to perform that role, and heavy armor to make sure it survives its mission. The slow turret rotation is also a trait that the Tiger II was known for. *The outer appearance of the Rhino seems to have some resemblance to some of the "Pre-Halo" concepts of the Scorpion from the 1999 preview of Halo. *The Rhino is depicted as a secret weapon by the in-game description. *The Rhino shares its name and function with the present-day South African military's G6-Rhino, the only difference being the body shape and chassis, as the G6 has 6 wheels rather than treads. *Two Rhinos are destroyed in Scarab, Halo Wars, where the beginning sequence shows a pair of tanks checking out the ruined Covenant shield dome. As they do this, a giant laser beam is seen to strike one, which explodes, then the other suffers the same fate. *When used in game the Rhino functions like a cross between a Cobra and a Wraith with the Cobra's long range bombardment capability and the Wraith's arcing trajectory and plasma weapon. *When put in lock down the Rhinos will turn yellow indicating it is in position. Gallery File:Rhino.JPG|Rhino in campaign. The style seems to be the same as above. File:RhinoFires.png|Rhino firing its main gun. File:Rhino1.png|A Rhino in lockdown mode, just before firing its main gun. File:Rhinox.jpg|A blue Rhino. Rhin0.jpg UNSCRh1N0.jpg|Different views of the Rhino. List of appearances *''Halo Wars'' Sources Related Links *M808B Scorpion MBT - The UNSC Marine Corps and Army Main Battle Tank. *SP42 Cobra - a similar-function unit *Wraith - Covenant equivalent of the Scorpion/Rhino. *Rhino stats in gameplay video Category:Vehicles Category:UNSC Category:Halo Wars Category:UNSC Military Units Category:Halo: Wars Category:Halo: Wars Vehicles